mieresfandomcom-20200214-history
Sumon
Sumon is Shade Tear's Original Character. Appearance When first seen, the first noticeable thing about Sumon are his glowing purple eyes. He has white hair that gives off a watery look and on occasions seem to look as if they’re frozen. His build is that of muscles hardened with training and is of readiness that comes from being well rested, making him appear ready to what is thrown at him. Normal Attire Sumon Guild Attire His Guardian Attire When under military draft Lotan Awakening WIP Personality WIP Abilities & Powers Sumon can be considered as one of the most strongest Fighting Style The Way of Water The style that involves making one as flexible as possible essentially becoming mentally and physically ready for most things. The style will eventually strain the user after using it for long periods of time, Weapons Sumon has complete mastery over weapons, being able to form them out of water by using the weapon a catalyst being the base of the weapon. Despite the flimsiness of water, he is able to harden the the fluids within a weapon or to make a weapons base longer for the use of defense or offense. Water Dagger A catalyst Magic Due to being raised by a Fire and Air Aether, Sumon has gained an affinity with handling those of air and fire to the point that he utilizes their weaknesses to a fault. Sumon is considered to be one of the most powerful water Aethers to exist Water Manipulation Sumon's primary ability when using magic, it is instrumentally used in all of his techniques and manipulations. Thermal Manipulation Naturally being a water manipulator, Sumon can affect the the atmosphere to heat and cool the area by controlling the movement of the particles with water. He is able to control the atmosphere to assist in his other techniques of control, this also makes him immune to the heat and cold as he can control the temperature around him to suitable conditions. Weather Manipulation To a degree, Sumon is able to control the weather by manipulating the humidity within the air. He is able to shape it so that more sources of water arise, increasing moisture within the atmosphere to assist the chances of a natural weather phenomena to occur. Ice Manipulation Congealing water into a solid state through the use of cooling and freezing the moisture Steam Manipulation WIP Vapor Manipulation WIP Bubble Manipulation WIP Precipitation Manipulation WIP Rain Manipulation WIP Snow Manipulation Storm Manipulation Erosion Manipulation Sub-Zero Rain Blood Manipulation Equipment WIP Ice Gauntlet A gauntlet on Sumon's left arm, a form of frozen armor that cannot be broken by normal means. The gauntlet stores water, blood, and other fluids by freezing them and attaching them to the ice or replace ice within the armor with the frozen substance. Vials Blood Vials Water Vials WIP Messenger Bag Used for the courier trade, Sumon has ordered a specially crafted courier bag used in the business to safely protect the package in the midst of battle. Background WIP Relationships Therlian Adoptive father, Shalia Adoptive mother, Evali Dwin'mitore Fellow Guild member. Quotes Trivia & Notes *Sum means "Water" * On means "Keep" or "Keeper" Category:Character